The Minotaur
by Sfaari
Summary: "What would you be willing to do to find what you seek?" Red comes across a lead that could put him one step closer to The Adversary. The only problem being that it requires him to lay his life in the hands of a well known and notorious Blacklister.


**Ho Chi Minh City, Vietnam**

"Did the lead I gave you help any?"

Red and Luli mingled in with both the tourists and the locals as they walked along the sidewalks. It was rush hour and the cacophony of pedestrians, buses, taxis and the ridiculous amount of scooters easily masked the quiet conversation that Red and his contact were having.

Red answered the woman without looking at her, "It did."

"And?"

Red handed her a photo of the woman he had found through ViCAP. She took it, her mouth dropping open, "Is this-"

"Yes." he answered succinctly. He noticed Luli's interest in a particularly colorful vendor selling scarves and jewelry. He placed his hand at the small of Luli's back, steering them to the cramped shop. "Pick out something you like." he told her.

"I need to test your theory." he said quietly to his contact as he perused the shop's items.

She laughed at him like he was crazy before registering his expression. He was serious. She immediately sobered, "I won't be able to help you if you do this."

"I know." he said casually as pushed a horde pastel yellow and vibrant pink scarves out of the way.

"And the woman? I can't make promises, you know that. She can't get involved."

"She won't be a problem." Red dismissed, his interest obviously centered on the scarves before him.

She chuckled, "Are you sure? She did stab you in the neck after all."

Red pursed his lips at her jab, "The end results went as planned if the methods to which they came about didn't."

"I'd say. I thought you said you could control her."

"I can." he assured as he spotted a soft pale blue scarf with a delicate, intricate and barely visible silver pattern.

"Uh huh. Normally I would agree, but she doesn't fall under normally."

"Your point?" he questioned, his face soft as he examined the material. He motioned for the old woman his wish to purchase the scarf.

"You're soft on her." she declared as she watched him pay for the material, "Perhaps too soft." she finished quietly and with meaning.

He turned to her, covertly grabbing her elbow. "Be careful with where you're going with this." he softly warned as he smiled at her.

At his veiled threat, her own eyebrow rose, amusement evident in her face. She placed a hand on his forearm as she challenged him with her eyes. "I'm sure that scarf will bring out those baby blue eyes of yours." she fired back, her tone heavy with humor and sarcasm.

Red's grip tightened, the smile gone, his face a perfect picture of a contained storm. A warning that she was treading too heavily on thin ice. Her amusement died down as he remained silent. She reassured him with a pat on his arm, as if to say that his secret was safe wit h her.

But she was unapologetic.

"She's an unknown and you know it." Red held her gaze for a moment before dropping his hold on her elbow, his roaring temper diffused to a hum, his displeasure in her accusations evident. Luli came up to him, quietly handed him a ring with a large dark gem. It was a lovely little bauble, but he knew Luli and he knew her style. He fingered the ring, taking in the contours, detailing and construction, realizing that it could very easily be made into an inconspicuous poison ring. He chuckled, placing a kiss on Luli's cheek. She smirked. Red motioned to the old woman again, thanking her as he paid for the ring.

His contact hid a knowing smile as they took to walking again, letting the roar of rush hour lull between them for a moment. She spoke first, her tone soft but warning, "This could backfire on you. I can't promise she won't get drawn in, and if she does-"

"She won't."

"If she does," she continued as if he hadn't interrupted, "It will go sideways, and fast."

Red spared her a glance before he chuckled with irritation, shaking his head in disbelief.

"I'm just trying to help you."

"Then get me what I asked for or I'll find someone who will. It's as simple as that." he snapped, halting to stare her down.

She heaved a sigh, "You know this whole thing is going to bite you in the ass, right?"

"I think you've made your feelings on the subject clear." Red said as he turned to walk away. She reached out and grabbed his arm. "I wasn't talking about what you're asking of me." she said quietly.

He turned to look at her, his face a stone wall, his body rigid. She sighed again before letting him go, "Fine. Consider it done." Red nodded, "Dembe will be in contact with you regarding any resources you may be in need of. I expect action to be taken by next week." he said briskly, his tone harsh. A clear dismissal.

His contact nodded her head before walking away into the stilted traffic, disappearing amidst the chaos.

"She's right, this is a bad idea. None of us will be able to help you." Luli stated, her tone displaying her lack of enthusiasm. Red gave her a look that conveyed the precise level of his ire.

"I don't giv-"

"She's trying to look out for you. We all are." Luli interrupted, her voice soft.

Red's mouth snapped shut at that comment. He took a deep breath, his anger dissipating into nothingness. His gaze softened and he gave Luli a tired and sad smile. "I apologize. It's... easy to forget." he paused, "And... as much as I appreciate the concern, it isn't up for discussion. This is something that has to be done, otherwise everything up to now won't matter."

...

AN: I own nothing and I apologize for the grammar mistakes. I hope you all enjoy it.


End file.
